Conventionally, in a 3CCD video camera, white balance adjustment is carried out by controlling amplification factors of an R (red) video signal, a G (green) video signal and a B (blue) video signal according to the kind of light source (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-008223).
In case of a single CCD color video camera for inspection or the like, a raw signal is preferable as a digital video signal outputted therefrom in terms of data transmission amount and image processing simplicity, but has a drawback in that image adjustment such as white balancing is difficult to be performed directly on the raw signal.